Notes and Dead Ideas
by Utopia Today
Summary: My notebook is full, so I figured I'd give you guys a look into things that may have been...thank God I didn't use this stuff.


This is everything Newsies-related that I've written in my Moleskine notebook. It's full now so I have to get a new one, but I figured I'd put this all up here so you can all see how incredibly strange my mind is.

* * *

Chapter 10; Les

Chapter 1; Amusing Lies

* * *

--Possible chapter 3 beginning; Amusing Lies--

"What happened to you?"

Spot's one working eye looked up. "Deuce Ross," he replied

"Want us to take care of him, boss?"

"No." He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned up against the distribution center gate. "Don't call me 'boss.'"

"Right."

Spot looked as if he'd been hit by a train, and he felt like it, too. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Ethan finally pulled him out of bed around noon. He would be just in time for the afternoon edition of the New York Sun.

Ethan was quite the character. A mess of blonde curls and those damn adorable freckles made him quite the target for he more promiscuous women in Brooklyn. He didn't complain, of course. He never complained. Ethan never had a problem with being second to his best friend, mainly because he knew his place.

"It's damn hot," Ethan commented. He sat on the floor with his eyes closed and one hand grasping the bar of the gate behind him.

* * *

--Possible meeting of Spot and Kate; Amusing Lies--

One of the most awkward things ever is asking for a person's name. A simple "what's your name?" will never do, because it always sounds so incredibly tactless. This being the case, Spot chose an easier way out.

"Do I know you?" Ten points for bluntness.

Kat turned to face him. "No," she replied almost immediately. "Whomever you're thinking of, I'm not her."

"Are you sure?" Spot asked. "I could have sworn I've spoken to you somewhere before."

She tipped her head to the side and looked him over. She did recognize him, but from where? "I've only lived here less than a year," Kate told Spot. "And I don't get out much."

"Would you like to?"

Kate blinked. "Would I like to what?"

"Get out."

"No, thank you," she said. "I'm not interested.

Spot sighed. "Your name, then?"

* * *

Chapter 3; Amusing Lies

Chapter 4; Amusing Lies

An Automobography; A Collection of One-Shots

The Perfect Friends (titled here "Hardcore Loyalties"); A Collection of One-Shots

* * *

--Possible crossover with the song Barbry Ellen--

In Manhattan when I was young, everyone knew about Anna Kopiske. She was the prettiest girl this side of the East River. So pretty, in fact, that boys would stop eating just to prove their love to her. This got to be a problem.

Anna was never very friendly, nor was she loving. WIth a heart as cold as a corpse, she frustrated the hell out of every kid who laid eyes on her. It was no surprise, then, when Mush wound up in bed for a week, refusing to eat of sleep until Anna loved him.

Of course, she wouldn't have it that way. When they sent me to find her, she walked so slow that I doubted we would return before dark. And what did she say to Mush when she saw him? "Mush, I think you're dying."

* * *

--Possible meeting of Spot and Kate; Amusing Lies--

Ethan Cooke was a good friend, and as such it was his duty to look out for Spot and keep him safe (God knows he needed it.) That being the case, when Spot all of the sudden turned around and ran the opposite way, Ethan instinctively followed him.

All three were now walking at the same pace within six feet of each other. Spot's heart jumped; he could finally talk to this girl.

"Have we met?" he asked her.

"No, sir," Kate replied as she continued to walk.

"Are you sure?" Spot pressed. "I coulda sworn you and me know each other."

Kate stopped and turned. "I can assure you, we don't," she told him with a pinch of sourness in her tone. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Spot was going to lose her again. Ethan grabbed his shoulder. "Spot, what's with you?" he asked, but Spot was already on the move once again.

Six months ago, last November," he said to Kate. As she quickened her pace, he caught up to her. "Corner on Bridge street, we ran into one another. Do you remember?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"So you've thought of me too?"

"I suppose so." Spot was staring at her, and he didn't know why. IT was like he was being drawn towards her by some force other than his own will. It frightened him a bit, but he didn't mind.

"Can I have your name?" Spot asked her. Kate didn't respond for a moment.

"I don't even know you," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm Spot Conlon, I'm seventeen, five and three quarter feet tall." He smiled, and so did she. "Come on. What's your name?"

"I'm going to be late for work."

"And we've got papers to sell," Ethan reminded Spot, who ignored him.

"Just your name, that's it."

She sighed. "Kate Fox," she said, and then she was gone.

* * *

Character profiles for Rouge and Noir Chantelois. Haven't used the twins yet, but I might soon.

Chapter 6; Amusing Lies

* * *

--Possible part of Chapter 6...some of this I wanted in there, I don't know why it isn't; Amusing Lies--

Kate couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt different. The second she woke up that morning, the entire tone of her life had changed. THe feel of the day was a yellowish-purple. Sun came through the clouds and bled onto the buildings and windows. Kate was content.

Spot, however, was in incredible pain. Now that he was functioning properly, he realized just how badly he had been hurt. Besides the usual injuries, he had a concussion, and his right index and middle fingers were broken, with angry purple bruises in the shape of the bottom of a shoe. The worst of this pains was a long cut that ran from his heart down to his lower left side, crudely stitched with black thread. The edges of the gash were turning a frightening purple-red color.

"I don't get it," Ethan said to Spot as he helped clean the wound. "This should have killed you."

"A lot of things should have killed me," Spot said absently. Ethan glanced at Spot, then blinked and continued to assist him.

Ethan hadn't told Spot what Michael had said the day before. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Part of the reason was also because Ethan was smart, and he didn't want to let things out before he had to.

* * *

--Possible Chapter 7; Amusing Lies--

While Spot slept, his friends conspired against him. Brooklyn's best met that night in the lobby of their lodge with the sole purpose of deciding their leader's fate.

It wasn't that they didn't respect him. On the contrary, they thought very highly of Spot, but as Michael Parker put it, "Things change. He just ain't what Brooklyn needs no more."

Ethan sat alone and silently watched. "That's why we gotta decide tonight what to do," Michael continued. "I got some ideas to propose, so hear me out." He glanced at Ethan, who slowly shook his head. Michael blinked. "First off, that we keep things as they is. All in favor, say 'aye.'"

A single "aye" rang out from the corner where Ethan sat. Michael sighed. "All opposed, 'nay.'"

Thirty-two flat "nays" filled the room, then quickly melted away. "Right then," Michael said. "In that case, we'll take nominations for a new Brooklyn."

The room was silent; you could almost taste the awkwardness on the air. Finally, Eddie Burns spoke up .He was a tall boy of fourteen, with bright red hair and green eyes. "I nominate Ethan Cooke."

"I second," came a quick reply from the middle of the room.

Ethan stood. "I told you, Parker, I want no part in this," he said firmly.

Michael stepped down from the chair he had been standing on and made his way to Ethan. "I like you, Ethan," he said quietly. "I really do. You've always been good to me, and that's why I'm gonna give you a chance to change your mind about this."

"You're asking me to usurp my best friend."

Michael smiled. "Well, if you're gonna use big words like that..." Ethan gave him a look. "Fine. I'm gonna put it bluntly for you: if you stick with Conlon, you will die."

Sixty-six eyes now focused on Ethan Cooke. His own eyes scanned the room, catching those of his brothers. He grew up with these boys, and now they were asking him to do the impossible. He felt horribly singled out.

His soul was screaming for him to decline, but Ethan, like Spot, wished to live.

* * *

--Possible part of Amusing Lies--

For every crime, there's a motivation. In crimes of passion, jealousy and insecurity are to blame. However, the motives of criminals who think out these sins are something entirely different. Whether the reward is money or power, planned murders are usually for selfish reasons.

Ethan Cooke hadn't said a word to Spot Conlon in three days. It was awkward at first, but by this time Spot was out of bed and walking, so avoiding him became easier.

* * *

--Written for Amusing Lies--

When Ethan Cooke was eight years old, he was kicked out of his house, along with two young sisters. Ruth was seven, and Jane was five. All three siblings looked the same: a head full of blonde curls, with small brown eyes, a prominent nose, and a whole mess of freckles.

Ethan had always looked after his sisters. He loved both of them very much. After three years with them living wherever suited them at the moment, he caved and took the girls to a children's home.

"Where are you gonna go, Ethan?" Ruth asked her brother while holding on tightly to her sister's hand.

"I donno," he replied. "I'll think of something.


End file.
